The reaction of N-ethylmaleimide with maleylacetone cis-trans isomerase will be investigated. Experiments will be carried out to elucidate the site of attachment of the inhibitor to the enzyme. Potential substrate analog inhibitors will be synthesized and tested. Maleylacetone-6-13C will be synthesized for future 13C-nmr studies with the isomerase.